Between Love and War
by Fuyutsuki Kisaki
Summary: He kills and so does she. Are they in the same line or opposite? Saitou x Tokio. Please review =^_^+=


Between Love and War  
  
Chapter 1  
The First Encounter  
  
Bakumatsu.  
A full moon night.  
I watched the blood slowly drying from my victim's body. The night was so silent. Even the dipping of blood was so crystal clear to human hearing.   
" As I have heard. You have shown me how magnificent your kenjutsu is. I am impressed that you have mastered it so well." She smiled with a glare of pleasure in her eyes.  
I looked up at her. "So are you. One of the greatest assassins we have."  
Her tall, slim figure was an advantage for her in distinguishing herself among the foreigners during accomplishment of her duty. Or perhaps I should call it a mission.  
"So, what brings you back to Japan?" I swung away the remaining blood stained on my katana and sheathed it back.  
She jumped down from the window without making any sound and stood still in front of me.  
"The desire to see how the victims were tortured and killed." She smirked.  
" I see. So, I guess you have got what you want."  
" Yeah…. It has been such a long time since we last met. I miss you a lot, oneechan."  
" Me too. Welcome back to Japan." I could never feel happier to see her again.  
Tapping on her shoulder, I said, "Let's go. we will enjoy ourselves tonight."  
  
I stood on an open window looking at a man crying and pleading for his life.   
"Please…..please don't...don't kill me...I can give you a lot of money..or..anything that you want..please." Poor thing he was begging like a puppy.  
"Money does not work on me. Brainless idiot!" these were the last words he heard before a katana was stroked right into his heart.  
I felt no sympathy for him as blooding was rushing out from his chest. He deserved it. Instead I pity him that he had to die in such a torturing and painful manner. And moreover he had to die under the hand of one of most feared assassins.  
" As I have heard. You have shown me how magnificent your kenjutsu is. I am impressed that you have mastered it so well." I smiled.  
She looked up at me. We had a short conservation then we left the damn western-design mansion.  
Before we took the next jump to the building, I looked back at the mansion from where we just left. This was the repayment you got for betraying your country. Brainless hag.   
  
  
Later.  
Taiko restaurant.  
"Tokio-san, what country that the dead man had been selling Japan to?"  
"Huh?!" I raised my eyebrow. Slowly putting my cup, I turned to her. "I thought those things are ever of your interest at all."  
"It used to be but not anymore. I need it for my mission."  
"Italy." It was a simple answer yet enough for her figure out the rest by herself.  
Looking out from the window, she sighed. "Kyoto has changed a lot but I missed the process."  
"Iie. I am going to take you around Kyoto after dinner. Then you will have a good time enjoying the beauty of it." I smiled.  
" Honto ne? But it would be too dangerous for GIRLS to wander around at night. Especially a night like this." She replied.  
"No. Not at all for us." I grinned.  
  
  
Late at night.  
Kyoto streets.  
  
It was a damn silent night. Too silent until it sent creeps over my body.  
"Tokio-san, is everything alright?"  
"Hai. Nothing to worry. Just that the night is too-"  
"Silent." She turned me.  
But then I heard footsteps, approaching... to our direction.  
"Shhhh..Someone is coming." I whispered to her making sure that we were not heard.  
Of all sudden, a form of human body blocked my view. I could only a medium-tall man stood before my eyes and his face remained in the shadow of the moonlight.  
"Hehe...hey! come over here guys. See what I have found." The bastard-like ugly man yelled for his companion. After a short while, another ugly man appeared.  
" Hey, girls. What are you doing on the street on Kyoto in the middle on the night huh?!"  
At once I recognised his uniform. Bloody hell! Damn the Shinsengumi! I reached for my katana immediately but found none. Damn again! I must have left it at home.  
"What is happening? Who are they?" her tone was demanding me to give her an answer.  
"Shinsengumi. They are the Shinsengumi, Shayuki. The so-called the protectors of Kyoto."  
She sensed the danger ahead immediately and reached for her weapon. But I stopped her. "NO!! Or else, they would have known our identity! But even without weapon, we are good enough to fight them off." My lips curled up with a confident smile.   
She nodded and agreed.  
"My, my..I can see the girls want to fight with us! What do you say, Kyurei-san?" the taller man turned to the fatter one.  
"Sure. I am very happy to join them…hehe…. My hands are getting itchy now." He approached me and observed every inch of my body from head to toe. I could sense his intention. Dirty rat!   
Then his dirty hand had made its move closer to my body and intended to pull off my kimono. But before it could move any further, a fist came into his stomach.  
"Ouch!!! Stupid bitch! How dare you mess with the Shinsengumi! I will show you what the Shinsengumi is for!" he roared like a crazy creature.  
I laughed at him, insulting him at his poor skill and brutal behaviour.  
"Oi, Aota(«C¥Ð)! It seems your lady is a wild cat huh?! I am much more lucky. This one looks younger! Hehehe…I could tame her easily!" the fat guy made joke of his companion's studity!  
What on earth do you think you can tame her, moron? A small voice inside me laughed at this stupidier ass-hole. She would make you feel sorry that you are born and you would wish that you were dead at the same time!  
I could not deny that Shayuki was very talent. Her martial art and kenjutsu was the top among us. If not, she would not have been sent for the toughest missions.  
"Urghhh!!! My nose! My nose! She broke my nose!" he fell on his knees and shouted like an animal being slaughtered. Blood was running down his face and coloured his uniform with its red calour.  
"You deserved it!" she grinned. The fight had just warmed her up and the fire of battle was ignited. Then, more shouting of pain was heard.  
"Oh! It must hurt very much!" then I turned to the tall guy and asked him coldly with an evil smile on my face, "so, do you wish that your nose is broken too?"  
"Bitch! I am going to slice you into pieces!" he yelled at me as his katana was drawn and pointed to me.  
"GO TO HELL NOW!"  
I jumped over him as the katana was swung from the top with the intention to cut me into half. My body landed behind the slow moving man. Once he turned around, I gave a hard kick right into his face and followed by a punch at his neck. He tried hard to get up and held his katana in opposite ready to send his enemy to hell. I moved to the side and was trying to take another jump but this stupid kimono restricted my movement! My feet were too slow to escape his attack! Then I felt a pinch of pain across the left side of my forehead and left shoulder. Though the cut was nothing serious but it was deep enough to cause sufficient bleeding.  
"Bitch! You shall go to hell now!" I watched him as he raised his katana sky high, preparing for the second attack.  
I stared furiously at him while my hand reaching for my most deadly weapon.  
  
"STOP!!" the voice was loud and clear. Loud enough to be heard across the streets. The katana was frozen by his words and was then lowered. The poison needle was immediately covered under my kimono.  
What the hell was happening?! Feh! Another Shinsengumi. I was getting more annoyed with this bunch of mess!  
He studied us for a few seconds and turned to the two bastards.  
"Tell me what the hell has happened!" his eyes narrowed, obviously asking for a satisfied answer.  
"Errr….well they attacked us in the first place and we fought back "   
"Damn it!" I heard Shayuki cursed in a low tone.   
"I see. So, what made the ladies attacked you then?"  
Good question! They looked around guiltily and were speechless. He should be their superior I guessed.  
Getting no words from the men, he turned to us and questioned for the explanation he longed to hear.  
Now I could see his face clearly, his angular face. But his amber eyes really caught my attention. Rare ones indeed. Eyes of a predator.  
"Well. Your men were trying to harass us if this is the truth you wish to hear." My dark brown eyes met his amber ones. The answer was clear.  
"Not only that they tried to kill us! You should have noticed the injury on my sis' forehead by now!" Shayuki was acting a bit too aggressive on this. She was shocked to see the injury. Even myself could hardly believe that I was injured but by a stupid man!  
"It was a disrespectful attitude of Shinsengumi to attack two ladies at night. And this has seriously dishonored the Shinsengumi's reputation. Right, sir?" I heard a laugh in my words.  
"I would have broken his arms and feet. Anyway, I purnished him purposely only to cause his enough pain to remember his immoral behaviour so that he would still be able to fight." I continued.  
"Very well. Then I apologise on behalf of my men's disrespectful and shameful behaviour. If you allow I will offer any medical service to you." With that he bowed before me.  
I was surprisingly shocked to see his reaction. A shinsengumi apologised and bowed to me! And an arrogant one actually. It was ridiculous.  
"What if I refuse?" Accepting the offer would only cause me more trouble. Feh! I did not need his help at all. All I wanted was to get out of this place as soon as possible.  
"Then by any means I will try to maintain the reputation of Shinsengumi. I will ensure that nothing has happened tonight." Perhaps he had sensed the unwillingness in my voice.  
It was a threat! A clear and present one. A threat that might cause the price of my own life! He was a very intelligent man. At first he gave me a good impression, but now he was getting my nerve on to slaughter him!  
"You-- Feh!" I gritted my teeth. Looked like I had no choice.   
"Oneechan, I am alright. I don't need any medical treatment at all. Well, if you allow, I would like to go home first. Ottosan and okkasan will be very worried if I don't leave now!" Shayuki notified. I knew that she knew nobody in Kyoto except me. But understanding that she had a mission to be accomplished tomorrow I let her go.   
"Keep your mouth shut, girl." He said coldly without evening looking at her.  
Shayuki gave him a irritating glance. He actually ordered her to tell no one and yet let her leave.  
"Alright then. You should go back now and don't tell ottasan and okkasan about this. I don't want them in see me like this. Not before I have the blood washed and the wound treated. Be careful on the way. Sayonara!" I waved at her. Clever girl.  
After she left, I turned to the man.   
"Would you please lead the way, sir?" my tone was icy-cold yet the fire of anger was burning inside me. No one had ever threatened me not even my master. But this man just did. Damn!  
"Aa, please follow me." He said.  
As he passed by his subordinates, he glanced at them and hissed; "I will settle the matter with you two later."  
I heard him and sensed the meaning in his words. Not an ordinary man, I said to myself.  
The two bastards were scared to death I presumed. They deserved it anyway.  
  
  
Shinsengumi Headquarter.  
  
As we entered the Headquarter, I saw the members of Shinsengumi greeted him upon his arrival. He hab to be someone important and well-respected .  
"Okita-kun, is Fujiwara-sensei still here?" He asked a cute young man.  
"hai. He is in the surgery room. Why are you looking for him? I don't see any injuries on your body ne!"   
So, Okita-kun was his name. Judging from his appearance I could tell that he was about my age. He was cute but too cute in a way that made him to appear to be dangerous. At least that was what I thought.  
Suddenly, I felt a light spin in my head. The katana must have cut deeper than I thought. Even with my hand clutching my left shoulder, the warm liquid kept flowing from the wound opening. My brand new kimono was now torn and even stained with my own blood! The red liquid had covered the light green colour with its dark maroon shades. I could feel my body getting warmer. The wounds must have got infected!  
"It wasn't me. It is this lady that gets hurt."  
"Oh.. A geisha huh?"  
What a geisha?! Did I look like one?  
"I am not a geisha! Got it boy?" his words were so insulting!  
"Just a friend. Now, if you would excuse me, I want to take her to Fujiwara-sensei." He led the way.  
As I passed by the young man, he smiled and said, "I may be a boy but you are not any much older than I am!" with that he turned around and left.  
Arghhh….I felt like punching right into his used-to-be adorable face! Another irritating Shinsengumi member.  
  
Shinsengumi headquarter.  
Surgery room.  
  
Itai! I bit my lower lip and swallowed the words back into my stomach. The pain was almost unbearable as the opening at my forehead was being stitched.  
"Shout it out if it hurts." He said with his eyes closed, armed crossed and his body leaned against the wall.  
Feh! It was so easy to say that. It wasn't you that got hurt anyway! Damn! My head was getting even more heavier now.  
"I am really sorry that you have to suffer this. Painkillers are now out of stock. You are a very brave girl. Just hold on a little while. Only a little more stiching will finish off the job!" the sensei said kindly to me.  
I replied him with a hard smile.  
"Fujiwara-sensei is one of the best sensei in the town. Your injuries will not leave any significant scar on your body."  
"Good. The first one is done! Now let's move to the second one!" Fujiwara-sensei washed his hands and was ready to do the second cut.  
I took a glance at the sensei then at him. Stupid! He didn't seem to get the hint!  
The sensei got it anyway. He turned to the tall man and said, "Saitou-san, would you please leave the job to me. I am sure I can get it done without any extra assistance."  
Only then he realised that his presence was no longer required. He cleared his throat, "excuse me, sensei."  
Before he stepped out of the room, he took a look back at me.  
I sensed it and glanced back, then turned my head away. Avoiding looking at him.  
"Saitou-san is a good man, lady. He may looks cold and uncaring and shows no mercy to his enemy but actually he is very kind to his men. You are lucky that he saved you and brought you to me."  
Kind? Hey, sensei. I wondered if you would say he is kind when you see what is going to do with those two bastards. I grinned.  
"You know, lady. You are the first outsider he brought back here." The sensei continued as he washed the wound on my shoulder.  
Yeah right! I am so very proud to hear that.  
"This is not good! You have a fever, young lady." The sensei was shocked when he felt the warmth of my body.  
"You can called me Tokio, sensei. Takagi Tokio. I know I have fever. So I hope you could get the wound done as soon as possible. I want to go home." Not only pain but also heat and tiredness were growing in my body. My strength was getting weaker and weaker. I rested my head against the wall to support my body weight.  
"No. No. Tokio-san, you have to stay here tonight. Your condition needs proper medical treatment. Your wound is far more infected that I thought!"  
He was a very kind ojisan. But I really wanted to go home.  
"No. please, I want to go home.I ..don't want to stay...he...re." these were the last words I remembered before everything before my eyes went black….  
" Hey, Tokio-san,Tokio-san... This is really not good." Fujiwara sensei sighed. The sensei tried to carry the unconscious Tokio onto the bed. She was not heavy but not too light to be handle too.  
  
"Sensei, how is she?" Saitou asked when Fuwara-sensei come out from the surgery room after almost 1 hour.  
"Her infection is worse than I thought."  
"I see. The injuries are serious enough to get her down." He said expressionlessly.  
"Not really."  
"What makes you said that?"  
"Let me show you something. Please follow me."  
  
  
The patient room.  
  
"This sudden outburst of may have been caused by….." The doctors flipped open the blanket over Tokio's back. Her faith, smooth skin caught Saitou's attention. He turned his head away.  
"Saitou-san, I would advice you to take a closer look." The sensei continued.  
Nodding to the sensei, he stepped forward and knelt down. Her skin was silky smooth but something else was only visible to human eyes if only he was close enough to take a precise look.  
"Scars." His eyes were less a feet away from her exposed skin.  
"Yes, scars and there are lots of them on her back. Though light but they are too much for a young lady like her. Far too much." The sensei sighed in worry.  
Though she was borned with good complexion and baby-like skin, there was no way that she could have got that much! Saitou knew from the first sight that she was not ordinary girl but-  
"Her sudden outburst of sickness may have been caused by these scars. The side effects I mean. She has good physical healing power to actually smoothen the scars on the skin surface, leaving only less visible marks. Otherwise-"  
"There will be more scars than we have seen." Saitou looked up at the sensei.  
"Hai. Poor girl. Who would have done this to her?" Fujiwara-sensei felt pity for the unconscious girl laid in front of him.  
Saitou stood still with doubtful questions in his mind. Who is she? 


End file.
